Definitely the night
by Mmll
Summary: Minha versão do ep. 9x18. Hope ill make translation of this in English later on.


Esta é a minha versão do episódio 9x18. Talvez haja continuação.

Arizona tinha acabado de sair do banho. Se sentou de toalha na cama, penteando displicentemente os cabelos. Se sentia...melhor. Não ótima. Melhor. O dia tinha sido bom. Sentia dores musculares na coxa e coluna, mas no geral, o dia tinha sido bom. Voltou a usar saltos altos! Pensou que nunca mais isso seria possível sem que todos percebessem de longe o pé de plástico! Mas não, ninguém notou. Nem mesmo seus colegas que sabiam de sua condição. Pelo menos até Callie anunciar a mudança. Sorriu pra si mesma. Por menor que isso possa parecer, a fez se sentir mais confiante, segura de si. Mais bonita. Menos aleijada.

Ao continuar a retrospectiva de seu dia, pensou em Callie. Callie é uma mulher de sexualidade desenvolvida, aflorada. Sexo pra ela é ato inerente à estar viva, tão fundamental como dormir, comer e beber. Sua excitação vem com frequência e facilmente. Sexo a sossega, relaxa. O fato de estar a vários meses sem ter relações deve estar deixando-a louca. Ela gosta de sexo, ela ama orgasmos. É claro que ela não sente falta só disso. 'Sente falta do meu carinho. Regrado duramente nesses últimos tempos'.

Arizona, no entanto, imagina o que a falta de sexo faz à Callie. Sabe que ela deve estar fazendo malabarismos para aguentar essa situação. Sabe que ela tem sido paciente com Arizona, que tem tentando entender seu ponto de vista e que tem evitado manipula-la a ponto de fazer com que se sinta forçada a transar. 'Mas o recado já foi dado. No casamento da Miranda. E hoje no hospital. A paciência está se esgotando. Não quero perde-la por isso'.

Saciar as necessidades de Callie era maravilhoso. Saciava as suas próprias também, claro. O sexo entre as duas sempre foi delicioso. Mas já fazia vários meses em que o tópico sequer passava pela cabeça da loira, a não ser por hoje. Hoje Arizona se sentiu, depois de tanto tempo, mais mulher e queria ir até o fim, se sentir mulher por completo, transando com sua esposa.

No decorrer da manhã com o aumento das dores físicas, aumentaram suas inseguranças, pois aquelas a lembravam de que estava usando uma prótese, lembravam que não tinha mais uma perna. A prótese funcionava até bem com um par de calças e um salto. Mas, nua? Teria que retira-la. Retirar justo o que lhe deu confiança. 'Como fazer sexo sem uma perna?'.

Callie ficou tão feliz quando Arizona expressou suas intenções que o coração da pediatra por um minuto se esqueceu do ressentimento e derreteu. Quando Callie percebeu que sexo não faria parte da programação desta noite, sentiu pena por mais uma vez deixa-la na mão. Por ter criado esperanças, deixa-la com expectativas e não ser capaz de cumpri-las.

Por meses Arizona proibiu veemente qualquer contato de Callie com sua perna amputada. Imaginava que se sentiria muito mal quando isso acontecesse. Quando Callie retirou sua prótese nessa tarde, teve vergonha. Já é difícil para a própria Arizona olhar seu defeito, muito pior é saber que Callie estava o encarando. Viu que não tinha muito que fazer, pois dessa vez Callie não iria desistir de ajuda-la. Além do mais, não aguentaria brigar mais por esse motivo. Desistiu, permitiu. Quando esta a tocou, novamente teve vergonha. A massagem aliviou aos poucos a dor que realmente existia ali e sentir e ver as mãos de Callie em sua perna não foi tão ruim. O tabu foi quebrado. Foi libertador. Callie a fez se sentir melhor. Mais uma barreira trespassada. Independente de qualquer coisa, Arizona admirava a bondade e carinho sempre presentes nas ações de Callie.

Callie vestida casualmente de jeans e de jaqueta cinza sobre uma blusa preta entra no quarto com Sofia em seu colo e tira Arizona de seus devaneios.

"Ah, já tomou seu banho. Vou colocar Sofia pra dormir. Não deve demorar muito, ela está exausta! Fiquei sabendo que essa pequena correu e brincou muito na creche hoje." – Fala olhando carinhosamente pra filha – "Depois de se vestir por que você não escolhe um filme pra assistirmos? Podemos abrir um vinho...".

"Umm, claro.". Arizona sorri para Callie.

"Ok. Sofia, dá o beijo da mamãe.". Callie leva Sofia à Arizona, que a beija na bochecha.

"Boa noite, anjinho. Durma bem".

Callie sorri e leva Sofia já sonolenta para seu quarto.

"Já volto.".

"Aham, ok.".

Arizona se levanta e se dirige à cômoda. Abre a gaveta com suas roupas intimas para enfim se vestir. Entre as diversas opções vê o pedacinho de uma peça vermelha, no fundo das demais, que estava ali há um bom tempo. Não tinha sido usada, pois foi comprada para uma ocasião especial poucos dias antes do acidente de avião. "Quer saber?" – Arizona diz para si mesma em voz alta com seu sorriso lado. "Já é hora. E acho que essa é a ocasião perfeita".

Alguns minutos depois, Callie retorna ao quarto de casal para avisar que pelo visto acabara com suas tarefas com Sofia pelo dia.

"Ela dormiu."

E se depara com Arizona deitada sobre a cama, cabeça repousada em sua mão, os cabelos loiros num só lado, vestida com uma lingerie vermelha curtíssima que possibilita total visão de sua perna delicadamente torneada. As rendas negras da lingerie formam um longo decote transparente que expõem boa parte de seus seios.

"Santa Miseric..."

Com um sorriso lerdo Arizona a interrompe:

"Você pode, hum, massagear minha perna de novo?"

Callie, a princípio, fica boquiaberta com essa inesperada atitude de sua esposa. 'Arizona está fazendo mesmo o que penso que está fazendo?'. Sem hesitar aceita o convite e senta-se na cama.

"Aham, posso!"

Arizona, com um sorriso acolhedor, assegura novamente o consentimento para que Callie a toque com um aceno. A mão de Callie imediatamente começa a acariciar sua coxa.

"Hum?". Callie quer saber se está realizando o que Arizona quer.

"Um pouquinho mais pra cima." Arizona provoca.

Callie a partir desse momento sente seu centro pulsar. Callie transfere suas carícias acima, para o interior da coxa de Arizona, passando a mão com vontade pela pele branca e macia, esbarrando ocasionalmente na barra da lingerie.

"Aqui?". Callie pergunta. O desejo já pode ser notado no seu tom de voz. Arizona acabou de acordar a ursa tarada que existe dentro da ortopedista.

"Não. Mais pra cima." O sorriso lerdo e o olhar safado continuam em seu rosto.

Para obedecer a sua esposa, Callie transfere novamente suas carícias para o próximo local acima de onde sua mão estava. Desliza sua mão por debaixo da lingerie e a passa pela lateral da perna da loira. Surpreende-se por perceber que Arizona não está usando calcinha.


End file.
